Vagha
The Vagha, also known as Dwarves were the second race of Esfah. Vagha Lore Eldest child of Nature, Eldurim fashioned beasts of clay and rock and the bones of the earth, and his sister Firiel scorched them with her fiery embrace – tempering them with heat and passion. And so were born the mysterious androsphinx, the hideous gargoyle, the two-headed roc, and the misshapen umber hulk. Eldurim loved his children, thinking them perfect in every way, but Firiel despised them, thinking them clumsy and wooden. So Eldurim challenged his sister to create her own child, and he gave Firiel his own unformed bones of earth to shape. Firiel took the earth and molded it, imbuing more and more of her strength into this child of hers. It grew to monstrous size, its temper matching the heat of its body. It defied its mother and escaped the confines of its father, fleeing to the deepest bowels of the earth. They called it Behemoth, and now it rules the underworld with terror. Firiel bowed her head in shame at her mistake, and she asked her brother’s pardon. Eldurim, as always, gave it, and together they brought forth the Vagha. Units Racial Ability Dwarves may, when at a Highland terrain, double maneuver results. Basic Icons Special Action Icons Racial Magic Dwarves have access to all basic Earth (Gold) and Fire (Red) magic normally. In addition, Dwarves also have access to special spells only they can cast. Below is a full list of the spells Dwarves are able to normally cast. Gold Magic Stoneskin Casting Cost: 2 Target any army. Until the beginning of your next turn, add one save result to the target army. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another army. Earthen Armor Casting Cost: 2 Target one of your units not already under the effects of an Earthen Armor spell. The target unit gains one automatic save result until it is used to generate a save result for the unit. Multiple castings target multiple units. Dust to Dust Casting Cost: 3 Target one health-worth of units in any enemy’s DUA. Target units are immediately buried. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected or target another DUA. Path Casting Cost: 4 Target any of your units at any terrain. Immediately move the target unit to any other terrain. Multiple castings target multiple units. Explode Stone Casting Cost: 4 Target any enemy 1-health (common) magical item. Target item is immediately buried. Multiple castings target multiple magical items. Transmute Rock to Mud Casting Cost: 5 Target any enemy army. Until the beginning of your next turn, subtract six maneuver results from the target army. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another army. Create Mountain Casting Cost: 9 Target any terrain with the gold (earth) element that is not at the 8th face. Until the target terrain’s face is changed, in addition to its normal terrain type, it is also considered to be a highland terrain. Multiple castings target multiple terrains. Red Magic Ash Storm Casting Cost: 2 Target any terrain. Until the beginning of your next turn, subtract one result at the target terrain. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another terrain. During a combination roll, the owner of the acting army chooses how to apply the penalty. Spark of Life Casting Cost: 3 Target one health-worth of units in your DUA. Target units immediately join the casting army. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected. Reforge Item Casting Cost: 3 Target one health-worth of magical items, artifacts, or medallions in your BUA. Immediately restore the target to the casting army. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected. Burning Hands Casting Cost: 4 Target one of your units not already under the effects of a Burning Hands spell. The target unit’s melee results are doubled. This spell remains in effect until it is used by the unit or until the unit generates non-SAI melee results needed by the army. Multiple castings target multiple units. Dancing Lights Casting Cost: 6 Target any enemy army. Until the beginning of your next turn, halve the target army’s missile and magic results. Multiple castings target multiple armies. Elemental Magic All elemental spells are available to be cast in any of the 5 elemental colors. All points for the spell must come from the same color of units and/or magic items. In the case of racial spells, all the points for the spell must come from the same color race’s units and/or magic items with matching colors. Summon Dragonkin Casting Cost: 3 Target one health-worth of your Dragonkin in the summoning pool with the same color as the magic used to cast this spell to immediately join the casting army. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected. Summon Ivory Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any ivory dragon in a summoning pool to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon Elemental Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any elemental dragon with the same color as the magic used to cast this spell to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon Hybrid Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any hybrid dragon with the at least one color the same as the magic used to cast this spell to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon Ivory Hybrid Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any ivory hybrid dragon in a summoning pool to the target terrain. Or summon any ivory hybrid dragon with the same color as the magic used to cast this spell to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon White Dragon Casting Cost: 14 Target any terrain. Immediately send any white dragon to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains.